F Off Lucifer
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Request - Lucifer has fallen for Sam and wants to tell Michael he doesn't want to fight anymore... Michael, however seems preoccupied with sexier things. Implied Lucifer/Sam but sexy Michael/Dean.


**F*** Off Lucifer**

**AN: **This story was a request from Sacred Histories.

The request was: _Can you do a chapter showing Michael/Dean facing off with Lucifer? Even if they just plan on telling him to fuck off? Or even have Lucifer fall for Sam and have him go looking for Michael to tell him he doesn't want to fight only to catch Dean and Michael going at it?_

This was the first idea that came to mind and I hope it's not disappointing

Lucifer stood in an alley just off the Main Square and psyched himself up for what he was about to do. He hadn't seen his older brother in who knows how long and he was even more terrified of seeing him now. Since practically declaring war, Michael hadn't even spoken to him let alone met up with him, what if he didn't want to make peace? The fallen angel shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts that his brother would kill him on sight and flashed up to the floor of the building he'd been staring at.

Michael's energy warmed the entire floor and that did very little to calm Lucifer's nerves but he'd made up his mind. He could no longer fight his brother.

Through his long hours of torturing the younger Winchester brother… The fallen angel had somehow fallen head over heels for his vessel. It was impossible, unthinkable, unimaginable and it had happened anyway. The tall, baby faced hunter had stolen his heart and now Lucifer's stomach turned at the very thought of possessing him. At least in the literal sense because there were simply so many delicious ways to possess someone. Sam would hate him if he did that, even for a minute… But the brunette would also hate him even more if he hurt Dean. That was the other reason Lucifer was here, outside Michael's apartment. Sam had one hell of a brother complex, that Lucifer could understand, but he was surprisingly jealous about it. If anything happened to Dean and it was Lucifer's fault, Sam would never forgive him.

Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that he was one truly bad ass who could do whatever he wanted, Lucifer reached out and opened the door to the apartment. He'd expected curses and lightning and whatever else Michael was capable of…

What he did Not expect was to see his big brother…

laying on his back…

on the plush carpet…

pillows scattered around him…

naked as the day he was created…

and the older Winchester rocking up and down on his hips.

Actually the hunter was really doing little more than moaning and gasping as Michael's huge hands raised the human's hips up before pulling him back down as he thrust into the man so hard that, were Dean not one of the most hardcore hunters Lucifer had ever encountered, he would have feared for the human's safety. As it was, the noises issuing from Dean's vocal cords were verging on pornographic as the angel drilled him from below. The hunter's head fell back even as his hands remained on the angel's chest, clutching at the hard muscles beneath his palm.

"Fuck me…" The devil breathed as his pants, rather quickly, became two sizes too tight.

Michael's movements instantly stopped at the sound and the human above him whined softly. In a flash, the angel had turned them around, his one wing fanning out across the room in defence while the other curled around his lover to hide him from sight. The change in angle made Dean moan deeply and his arms clutched at Michael's shoulders as Lucifer thought that he might just fight his brother after all… for a night with the human if he really was that responsive.

Looking again though, the idea was gone just as quickly as it had come. Dean's features were too mature, his hair too short to really run your fingers through and his body looked too small against the angel's. As if Michael could crush him at any second if he were too rough. No, Sam was much more suited to Lucifer's fantasies. The fallen angel could easily see his own vessel spread out on a bed, his hands tied above his head and wreathing oh so…

"Lucifer!" Michael's voice was low with danger as he shifted to hide Dean more from his brother's lustful eyes "What are you doing here?"

Lucifer jumped before shoving his fear down. It was funny how his brother could be in, just about, the most venerable position imaginable and still project the authority that he was perfectly in charge of the situation "I've come to tell you that I don't want to fight you anymore." Lucifer answered, trying to peek around Michael's wings to the human who was the flesh and blood of his own walking wet dream come true "I… I seem to have developed feelings for Sam. I'm not going to possess him and if you feel for Dean half of what I feel for Sam, you're not going to possess your vessel either so…"

"Oh shut up!"

Both angels' attention turned to the human who was desperately fighting with the wing that had shielded him from Lucifer's gaze. The fallen angel was shocked by the audacity of the human, even if he was the one true vessel of his big brother "Mind yourself Dean, I could kill you with a snap of my fingers if…" a protective growl issued from between Michael's lips and Lucifer quickly corrected himself "I said I could, not that I would." The angel calmed but the human still looked livid. _How to defuse the situation… ah!Ha!_ "Actually I wanted, also, to ask Dean for… permission to court your brother." he said slowly "I'm old fashioned so don't be a prick about it."

Dean sighed heavily, having finally freed his torso from the mass of feathers and glared at the devil "Look, Lucifer. If you hurt my brother I'll rip off your head and feed it to Crowley's little pet along with anything else you deem important. Now, if you don't fuck off so your brother can get me off I'm going to… mmm!"

Michael claimed his vessel's lips in a heated kiss that ended the threat before it could be finished. Dean was pushed back to the floor and his legs squeezed the angel's waist when Michael circled his hips hard but slow, pushing deeper into the aching body beneath him.

Dean gasped in pleasure and reached behind his head to fist his fingers in one of the many pillows that littered the floor. For a man who was pinned beneath an angel, he still had a pretty good arm as he hurled said pillow across the room to hit Lucifer square in the face when he devil simply stared.

Michael laughed deeply as he thrust into his vessel and Dean moaned loudly "Brother," he chuckled, getting Lucifer's attention "That was my human's way of telling you that you have his blessing to love Sam… Now piss of so I can fuck him blind."

Lucifer chuckled as he turned and left, closing the door behind him… and people thought he was the dirty one.

**End**

**AN: **I think a few of my readers got a bit confused with my last story Meant to Be is completed. I'm sorry if that didn't come across but I've lost interest in that story and if I try add on it'll just be messy and disappointing to read.

I have a request of my own though. I'm still kinda new here so could someone please explain what 'smut', 'fluff' and 'pwp' is please.

Thanks

Until the next bout of inspiration

Anne Hunter


End file.
